Protegiendo Equestria
by caballero de la luz
Summary: Un ser de otro mundo aparece para avisarles a todos que algo grande se avesina y que necesitaran su ayuda. Es mi primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar quiero decir que los personajes de mlp no son mios.**

Protegiendo Equestria

Capítulo 1:

Renunciando a mi puesto

Bueno les contare como empezó todo yo era un general de una flota de naves que se dedicaba a explorar planetas para buscar recursos para seguir explorando el universo, pero un día todo eso cambio por alguna razón el rey quería someter a esos mundo para destruirlos y quedarse con todos sus recursos, pero bueno les contare como empezó todo.

Yo estaba en una nave viendo los planetas pero en un momento llega alguien.

General Axel el rey está llamando a todos los generales para una reunión y solicita que usted vaya también- dijo un soldado que vestía una armadura de color negro con algunos bordes dorados (Nota: las armaduras son casi iguales a las armaduras de halo).

Gracias iré en un momento puedes retirarte- dije to tenía unos 18 años , tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros y era de color rubio, vestía unos pantalones negros con zapatos negros y una túnica con que llegaba hasta las rodillas, mis ojos son de color azul y portaba una ninjato (es una katana recta).

Que pasara ahora, será mejor que vaya lo más pronto posible- y en un 5 segundos aparezco en una sala grande donde ya estaban 18 personas más reunidas.

Bien todos están aquí – dijo el rey que por alguna razón nadie sabía quién era porque nunca se deja ver.

Fuego- dijo el rey

Si – una voz masculina

Agua- volvió a decir el rey.

Si- dijo una voz femenina.

Tierra- dijo el rey.

SI- dijo otra voz masculina.

Aire- dijo otra voz femenina.

Rayo- dijo el rey.

Si- dijo una voz masculina.

Hielo- dijo el rey

Si- dijo otra voz masculina.

Plantas- dijo el rey.

Si- dijo una voz femenina.

Metal- dijo el rey.

Si- dijo una vos masculina.

Bestias- dijo el rey (le dice así porque se puede convertir en cualquier animal incluyendo los mitológicos).

Si-dijo una voz masculina.

Cristal- dijo el rey (puede controlar todo tipos de cristales).

Si- dijo una voz femenina.

Sonido- dijo el rey (puede controlar el sonido incluso puede correr a la velocidad del sonido).

Si- dijo una voz femenina.

Veneno- dijo el rey.

Si- dijo una voz masculina.

Magia- dijo el rey.

Si- dijo una voz femenina.

Gas- dijo el rey.

Si- dijo otra voz femenina.

Humo- dijo el rey.

Si- dijo el rey.

Magma- dice el rey.

Si- dice el rey.

Oscuridad-dice el rey.

Si- dice una voz masculina.

Y finalmente luz-dijo el rey.

Si- dije yo en mi posición con los demás generales.

Bien ahora les diré porque están aquí, la razón por la que los he llamado es porque a partir de ahora destruiremos los mundo para quedarnos con sus recursos- dijo el rey pero yo no estaba de acuerdo en eso y entonces hablo.

Pero si hacemos eso los seres de esos mundos morirán no podemos hacerles eso- dije yo de manera seria.

Acaso me estas desafiando como no cumplas con esa orden serás considerado como un traidor y serás destruido- dijo el rey alzando la voz.

NO VOY A PERMITIR ESO- le grite y en eso creo una esfera de luz para segar a todos y aprovechar para escapar.

Atrápenlo- dijo el general de la oscuridad pero en eso el rey le dice que se detenga.

Alto no vale la pena ahora sigan con lo que estaban haciendo- dijo el rey todos los que estaban ahí hacen una reverencia y se retiran del lugar.

Yo me encontraba escapando y en eso veo una nave, me subo a la nave para escapar, pero al hacerlo muchas naves me empiezan a perseguir y a disparar con el fin de acabar conmigo.

Yo me estaba dirigiendo al próximo objetivo un mundo llamado Equestria para advertirles a los habitantes de eso mundo de lo que se avecina.

Pero sin darme cuenta una de las naves que me perseguía le había disparado a la nave en la que había escapado, pero por fortuna estaba cayendo en el mundo al que me dirigía.

Esto va a doler muchísimo- dije preparándome para el impacto el cual fue en un bosque arrasando muchos árboles en el camino.

La nave se había estrellado y estaba muy herido por el impacto, patee el cristal de la nave para poder salir rápido porque la nave iba a explotar, pero por fortuna logro salir de la nave a tiempo y correr con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para alejarme de la explosión, lo cual logre con éxito, la explosión fue grande y se vio una gran cortina de humo, pero eso fue suficiente para que las naves se fueran porque pensaron que había muerto.

Yo caminaba muy herido y en una de esas caigo al suelo pero antes de desmallarme veo unas figuras de colores acercándose.

3 horas después.

Había despertado en una celda con unos vendajes en el torso de mi cuerpo.

Ya despertaste- se escuchó una voz en el lugar.

 **Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de mi fanfic espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Arreglando un malentendido.**

Voltee a ver quién me había hablado y vi a un pony de pelaje blando con crin azul y tenía puesto una armadura dorada, no me sorprendí porque había visto criaturas más impresionantes que él y esto no era nada para mí.

¿Por qué estoy en una celda y como llegue aquí?- le pregunte al pony que estaba ahí.

Estas en la prisión de Canterlot, te trajimos aquí por seguridad para que no hagas daño a nadie porque te consideramos peligroso para los ponis de toda Equestria- me dijo de manera muy seria y rio un poco.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA así que me trajeron por eso pero quisiera poder hablar con tu superior por favor- le dije educadamente apoyándome en la celda.

¿Crees que te permitiré ver a la Princesa Celestia? Pues estas muy equivocado te quedaras aquí hasta que decidamos que hacer contigo- me dijo en poni un poco enojado.

Vaya entonces parece que tendré que ir yo mismo a verla- dije y en ese momento agarro los barrotes de la celda y arranco la puerta- ups- dije porque solo quería doblar los barrotes lo suficiente como para salir.

Alto no te dejaremos pasar- dijo el pony y en eso más ponys como el llegaron y me empiezan a apuntar con unas lanzas que traían.

Esperen si me iban a atacar ¿Por qué me vendaron las heridas?-les pregunte a todos.

No somos capases de dejar a nadie con semejante heridas pero si quieres hacerles daño a las princesas no dudaremos en atacarte- me dijo el pony de antes.

No quiero pelear así que solo me iré- dije y en eso aparezco detrás de todos ellos y empiezo a correr por lo que parecía estaba en una especie de castillo.

Con los guardias

Tenemos que encontrarlo, búsquenlo y captúrenlo- le dijo el pony a los demás y en eso todos empiezan a buscar a la criatura.

Devuelta con el protagonista

¿Dónde estoy y donde estará esa Princesa Celestia?- me pregunte y en eso veo un pony de color café y crin blanca con la misma armadura que el otro pony y estaba de espaldas me acerque a él y le dije- oye ¿no sabes dónde está la Princesa Celestia?- le había preguntado al pony.

Está en el gran salón- me dijo el pony aun de espaldas.

¿Y donde está el gran salón?- le pregunte al pony.

En esa dirección girando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha veras una puerta grande- me dijo pero lo que me sorprende es que no se haya dado cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

Gracias- le dije y salí corriendo a donde me dijo el pony.

Corrí un rato y vi la gran puerta que me había dicho si era grande, estuve a punto de abrir la puerta pero en eso oigo unas voces al otro lado, queriendo saber quiénes estaban hablando abrí la puerta, pero cuando abrí la puerta todos los que estaban ahí me quedaron mirando.

¿Princesa que es esa criatura?- pregunto una pony naranja con crin rubia y un sombrero vaquero.

No lo sé es la primera vez que veo una criatura como esa- dijo una poni con alas y un cuerno y una crin multicolor que se movía como si tuviera voluntad propia.

¿Usted debe de ser la Princesa Celestia me imagino? Bien ahora que la conozco tengo que decirle algo- dije pero en eso muchos ponis con armaduras me rodean.

Quieto ahí no te acercaras a la Princesa Celestia- me dijo el poni que me tenía antes en la celda.

No quiero pelear pero no me dejan opción-dije intente sacar mi ninjato pero me doy cuenta que no la tengo- pero que, cierto si encierras a alguien no puedes dejarle con un arma, odio hacer esto White Wolf sword (traducción: espada del lobo blanco)- dije creando una espada blanca que arriba de la empuñadura tenía una cabeza de lobo con la boca abierta de la cual salía el filo de la espada.

Los guardias de abalanzaron sobre mi pero se movían demasiado lento, con un movimiento de espada corto todas las armaduras de todos los guardias sin lastimarlos.

Todos me quedaron viendo con caras sorprendidas pero en eso algo me golpea tirándome al suelo.

No te acercaras a la Princesa- me dijo una Pegaso de color celeste y crin del color de un arcoíris.

En primer lugar no quiero pelear con nadie y en segundo lugar solo me estaba defendiendo- dije pero en eso la Pegaso empieza a volar demasiado rápido para poder tirarme al suelo pero con un ligero movimiento logro ponerme detrás de la Pegaso y creo unas cadenas echas de luz y se las arrojo a la Pegaso y esta al ser atrapada por las cadenas cae al suelo.

Como hiciste- eso me pregunto me dijo la Pegaso.

Solo me desplace a la velocidad de la luz y te lance esas cadenas dije mientras otras cuatro ponis me rodeaban con la intención de atacarme.

Bien si esto va a ser de la manera difícil será de la manera difícil- dije y en eso las ponis me empiezan a atacar yo deshice mi espada porque yo no peleo con enemigos que no tienen armas.

Primero me ataco una poni de color rosa y crin rosa aún más oscuro no sé como pero de la nada saco un cañón que estaba apuntando Asia mí y me disparo con el pero yo me muevo rápido y creo una jaula de luz y encierro a la poni dentro.

Luego la poni de antes intento patearme con sus cascos pero agarro sus casco y la lanzo a la jaula donde encerré a la otra poni.

Luego una unicornio de color de color blanco y crin morada se abalanza sobre mi pero me hago a un lado y entra por si sola en la jaula.

Es la primera vez que veo a alguien entrar de esa manera a una jaula- dije pero en eso un rayo me golpea en la cara.

Libera a mi amigas- dijo la otra poni que que tenia alas y cuerno era de pelaje lavanda, crin morada con dos lieas de dos colores en su crin una de color morado un poco mas

claro y la otra era de color rosa.

Escucha solo quiero hablar con la Princesa Celestia nada mas- dije tratando de calmarla.

Basta ya- dijo la Princesa Celestia- dices que no quieres pelear con nadie pero al parecer nos estas atacando- dijo la Princesa.

Yo solo me estaba defendiendo- le dije a la princesa- además solo encerré a esas ponis no las lastime- dije mientras desasía las cadenas y la jaula que había hecho- siento lo ocurrido no quería hacer eso- dije disculpándome- porciento me llamo Axel un gusto en conocerlos- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

Todas las ponis me miraron con cara desconfiada y se pusieron atrás de la Princesa Celestia.

Bien ahora que todo está más calmado nos presentaremos yo soy la Princesa Celestia mucho gusto- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo soy la Princesa luna hermana de la Princesa Celestia- me dijo una poni que también tenía cuerno y alas y era azul oscuro y su crin era como el astro de la noche que se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

Yo soy Cadence y ella es mi hija flurry heart y el mi esposo shining armor – me dijo otra poni que también tenia alas y un cuerno, era de color rosa y su crin era de tres colores distintos (ustedes ya saben de color son).

Mucho gusto- me dijo shining armor.

Hola yo soy pinkie pie, te gustan los dulces a mí también, te gustan las fiestas a mí también quieres ser mi amigo- di dijo la poni que metí primero en la jaula.

Pinkie déjalo en paz, perdónala solo está siendo pinkie por cierto soy Rarity un gusto querido- me dijo la unicornio que se metió por si sola en la jaula.

Yo soy rainbow dash la mejor voladora de toda Equestria- dijo la Pegaso a la cual había encadenado.

Yo soy AppleJack mucho gusto- me dijo la pony naranja.

Soy fluttershy- me dijo una Pegaso de color amarillo y crin rosa en voz baja.

Un gusto- dije a la Pegaso.

Yo soy twilight sparkle princesa de la amistad- me dijo a alicornio morada.

Yo soy spike- me dijo un dragón morado con verde (No se cómo describir a spike asi que no me juzguen).

Bien ahora que todo esta arreglado dinos ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos?- dice Celestia

Bueno primero empezare por el principio mi raza se llama Explorers of the Universe (Exploradores del universo) nuestra especie de dedicaba a buscar mundo para estudiarlos tenemos un rey que ni siquiera los generales saben quién es, yo era uno de los generales, pero un día el rey dijo que destruiría los mundos para que darse con sus recursos pero yo al no estar de acuerdo con eso escape para ir al próximo objetivo del rey para avisarles a los habitantes de ese mundo que se preparen de los que viene- dije de manera muy seria.

Espera si eras uno de los generales porque no te enfrentaste a los demás generales para ir a por el rey- me dijo Applejack.

Por 2 razones, la primera es que no podía enfrentarme a los demás generales al mismo tiempo y la segunda es porque hay 18 generales y todos un numero mientras menor sea el número mayor es el poder- dije y en eso muestro mi hombro que tenía el número 18- y yo por desgracia era el más débil de los generales- les dije de manera seria.

Espera quieres decir que los demás generales son más poderosos que tu- me dijo Rainbow dahs de manera muy exaltada.

¿Y porque viniste a nuestro mundo?- pregunto Celestia.

Porque el próximo objetivo es este mundo- les dije a todos.

 **Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo espero que les haya gustado y hasta otra.**


	3. aviso

**Atención**

 **Este aviso es porque estoy haciendo otro fic pero este fic será solo para mayores de 18 años asi a mi no me importa las opiniones de los demás pero aun estoy trabajando en el fic Protegiendo Equestria pero no se me ocurre que nombre ponerle a los demás generales asi que si quieren pueden dejar el nombre que mas les guste solo escogeré 16 nombres porque a uno ya se que nombre ponerle, pero recuerden que tienen que ser de hombre y mujeres, por cierto y ultima cosa los generales son de distintas especies recuerden adiós.**


End file.
